


Ginny's Ordeal

by haveyoutriedguest



Series: The Deathly Hallows Dark Regime At Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Humiliation, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, like seriously, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Ginny, Neville and Luna were sent into the forest with Hagrid as punishment for attempting to steal Gryffindor's Sword. Once among the trees, things take a much darker turn.





	Ginny's Ordeal

**Author's Note:**

> This is DARK. Fair warning. I guess this is canon compliant but if they went through this they should all be traumatically scarred so take it as you will. This is not realistic representation of anything. Sexual violence is very bad. Read on at your own peril and enjoy :)

Ginny had been terrified when they had been grabbed by Alecto Carrow on the stairs down from the headmaster's study. She hadn't shown it of course. She had scratched and spat at the Death Eaters, she could not call them teachers, as they had wrestled them away and rested the sword from them. though, this semblance of bravery had been much more for Neville and Luna's benefit than any actual belief in their chances of escape. They hadn't really known what they would have done with the sword once the had smuggled it away. Then, as they had sat in the dank dungeon, the pointless act of courage, stealing the thing, seemed immeasurably naive and totally useless. Each moment had caused the fear in Ginny to mount, wondering what the cost might be for her friends, just as much as for herself. She had not known then that the cost for her would be far greater. 

Miraculously, there had been no violence. No subjection to the cruiciatus curse or some unknown horror. No, they had just been led out in the dark and delivered to Hagrid's cabin. He had told them a young Thestral had been seen wandering alone and they were to reunite it with the herd. So now here they were, Neville, Luna, Hagrid and Ginny, traipsing along the leafy forest path in the twilight. Ginny had fallen a little behind. She was thinking. Thinking about Harry, mostly. Wondering whether he would have commended their foolish bravery or chastised her for putting her friends in harms way... His friends too. No, she shouldn't think that. Hope was scarce enough as it was, no use crushing any vestiges she had left by imagining a fury that may well not exist. She had to think of something else. What was that sound in the darkness? The centaurs perhaps, on another nightly hunt? No, it wasn't hooves, not a sharp sound. Now it seemed to be more of a rustling...

There was a sudden cry from ahead, Hagrid bellowed in pain as his body came flying past Ginny. Her heart surged with terror as she whipped round to see the earth apparently consuming Hagrid so that only his head was visible. He was unconscious. All this had happened in a moment and Ginny immediately thought of her two friends. She drew her wand and ignited the tip with a whisper of "Lumos." Figures surrounded her as she turned. Their cloaks whispered as they were seperated from the shadows to become people. Death Eaters. Four or five of them. A voice spoke from the dark and Ginny turned to see it's origin. "Surrender your wand, silly girl, you cannot fight all of us." Bellatrix Lestrange stood before and, at the ground by her feet, knelt Neville and Luna. Ginny quivered slightly at the sight of them, bound and gagged. Neville shook his head violently at the sound of Bellatrix's command. The woman cackled. "We have been here before, girl. Don't you remember? Ickle Potter said he'd give us the prophecy as long as we didn't hurt you, remember? No Potter here now, is there?" Bellatrix's spell hit Ginny before she could even move. The silent disarming charm sent her wand flying int Bellatrix's outstretched palm. "Now I'm going to have the fun I was denied at the ministry..."  
"I won't let you." Ginny retorted, but her voice shook.  
"You won't have a choice," Bellatrix grinned, "because if you resist me... or any of us, I'll hurt your friends." Ginny went pale. Looking now into Luna's eyes she knew she would do as she was told. She could not allow more harm on her account.  
"Alright..." Whispered the defeated girl.  
"Good," crooned Bellatrix, "Now remove your robes." Ginny now turned scarlet and offered a noise of protest, at which Bellatrix flicked her wand, causing Neville to topple, a gash across his cheek.  
"OKAY," Ginny screamed, "I'll do it." 

Her face still burning, aware of the Death Eater's eyes upon her, Ginny unfastened her robe and let it drop to the mossy floor. She stood there in her underwear, fearing the next instruction.  
"And the rest..." Laughed the cold, cruel voice. Now starting to weep, Ginny reached behind her to unclasp the bra which fell to reveal her full, rounded breasts, the wide nipples that topped them peaked in the cool night air. Then she bent and slid what remained of her tattered dignity down her legs and stepped out, forced to allow the view of her supple rear and hairless slit to those who encircled her. Ginny's skin was fiery in the night.

Bellatrix raised her wand and cackled as Ginny flinched in the anticipation of some fresh hell conjured by a curse. All the Death Eaters mirrored the movement and, at once, a single slashing motion. As if made of smoke, the Death Eater's robes drifted into nothing so that six naked bodies stood in a circle around Ginny. Her stomach dropped at the sight of them. Each of the men was toned in every muscle, their powerful bodies seemed to glow in the twilight and their huge cocks, already somewhat inflated at the sight of the cowering girl before them, made tears spring again to Ginny's eyes. Through blurred eyes Ginny watched Bellatrix recline on a rocky outcrop and spread her legs. Her hand slipped down a white, flat stomach, played a little with the black curls that topped her opening, before driving two fingers between sopping pussy lips. 

Ginny was ready to run when the first one caught her. The Death Eater wrapped an arm around Ginny's collar and took one of her developed tits n his hand, massaging it. With the feel of his long, stiff cock pressed into the small of her back she began to struggle hard. But, at the sight of Neville and Luna, weeping silently at the sight of her, seemingly unable to look away, she knew she could not sacrifice the safety of her unwilling audience. Ginny's eyes burned as another hand caressed her ass. She felt a finger trace from her tailbone along the cleft between her large, round cheeks worming its way between her legs and, on contact, becoming the first man to touch her womanhood. She and Harry had experimented a little. He'd even come in her hand, once, down by the lake, but she had always said no when he'd offered to get her off like that. Her weak moan of, "please, no..." caused low laughs from the men surrounding her. Each that was not touching her was already pumping his cock, eyes fixed on Ginny's large, pale boobs, that shook with her sobs and the touch of one of the men clutching her. 

Another advanced, he planted a perverse kiss on her lips while his hand leapt to her crotch. He wriggled a finger into her over-tight hole, as Ginny gasped in shock and pain. One of the men behind her removed his hand from between her legs. The hand in her pussy whipped out with a giggle of mirth and instead pressed down on her shoulder. Ginny was forced to her knees and, as her legs made contact with the leaf strewn ground, she screamed in terror. She was sitting on the face of one of the men. He was already lapping at her sensitive clit and, as he worked his way into her, Ginny's eyes rolled back in pleasure that sickened her. She felt something large slap awkwardly against her face. Her eyes snapped back to find a huge dick millimetres from them. She looked up at the face of the death eater to whom the member belonged. He grinned down at her imploring face, enjoying the image of the girl, entirely at his mercy. He slapped his cock into her cheek again, leaving a small splash of precum across it. Ginny knew what he wanted and, trying to ignore the waves of pleasure travelling from where she was being eaten out, she took the cock in her hand and began to jerk. She almost threw up as the smell of him engulfed her. The smell of desire for her unwilling body. As she opened her mouth, retching, another cock was shoved suddenly into her mouth. She gagged as her face was fucked by the shaft, the tip forcing itself towards the back of her throat. Ginny leaned back to get away from it and hands held her fast around the waist, pressing her harder down onto the face of the man lapping at her now wettened pussy. The debilitating power of the feelings his tongue elicited gave her no resistance as a palm positioned itself at the back of her head, raking through her long red hair. the member in her mouth pushed down her throat, Ginny's eyes filled with tears again as she choked on the cock that used her mouth. As her face was fucked, she looked up to see the death eater who was abusing her. Her stomach churned in disgust as she watched him, head thrown back with pleasure, his muscles twitching.

For what seemed an hour, though it was actually only a few seconds, the man kept his cock shoved down her throat. Just when Ginny thought her mouth might tear itself apart he pulled out. She coughed and spluttered, momentarily releasing the cock in her hand. The death eater growled in frustration and shoved his throbbing dick into her open mouth. "Yes... Yes... " he moaned as he pulled her head back and forth around his massive member. Two now knelt around the man raping her head and attacked her tits, bouncing with the force the upper man's thrusts. The took her large nipples in their mouths, suckling on her like children, and further waves of pleasure racked Ginny's body as her eyes unwillingly closed. One hand supporting a heavy breasts, the death eater on her right reached round clasp an ass cheek, squeezing and pulling. The one on her left used his free hand to tickle the very top her pussy. Ginny felt climax mounting in her as the death eater began to actually slap the area of her womanhood untouched by the one between her milky thighs. One of her boobs was released and the face of the man abusing her pussy came into view, close to her "What's happening?" He whispered. "What's happening?" He asked again and pinched two long nails into her sensitive nipple.  
Between thrusts of dick in her mouth Ginny gagged, "You're..." Thrust. "Making... me..." Thrust. "Cuuuummmm..." She moaned the final word as the dick was withdrawn from her mouth and she dangled on the peak of orgasm.  
"NO!" came a shriek and a heavy hand connected with the side if her head. 

Ginny fell hard to the floor and wailed as her pussy was left without the final flick that would have thrown her into release. it was like physical agony. Almost at once she was lifted and carried bodily from where she had fallen.Her legs glistened in the night, her pussy leaking copious fluid, mingled with the saliva of the man she had been placed onto. She was lowered onto another's chest, her white, sweat moistened tits, squashing into his muscular body. She was face to face with him when she realised what was about to happen. Tears burst from her as she pleaded, "No, no, please don't, no, I can't, no..." The man laughed at her. Her cries urged him on as he reached between them, down to her already wet pussy, and spread her lips wide before driving his massive cock into her virgin hole, Ginny screamed in protest as she was fucked aggressively by the man. He rocked her back and forth, arms clamped around her bare shoulders as she wriggled to escape the first penis inside her. He was encouraged further by the feeling of her tits on him. Ginny shouted in pain and confusion as each thrust pushed further to her limit. A hand tangled itself in her crimson hair and pulled her face back to meet another pair of eyes. The death eater bored into her pupils as she brought his desperate cock up to her entrance, already full to what felt like bursting. Ginny couldn't tear her eyes from his as the man drove his cock, alongside the other, between the inflated lips of her hole.

Ginny's whole body tightened as she screamed to the night with two cocks pummelling her cunt. Sweat erupted all over her as the each member brute forced her towards climax. In the midst of the pain, which began to deaden as she became more used to the feeling of penetration, Ginny once again felt a perverse pleasure. With her head pulled back she was unable to move as another man advanced. Once again her tits were suckled by two death eaters, overwhelming feelings being forced upon her. With another shock she felt a finger in her ass. It pushed in and out in rhythm with the dicks in her pussy. Every time they suspected she was close to climax one man would bite hard on her erect teat and edge her away. Ginny screamed in pain and frustration until, at last, a forceful thrust of the finger and a sharp push of cock against her cervix threw Ginny over the edge. She tensed around the cocks as her pussy erupted. 

The men came too. The two in her pussy painted her walls with their semen before dropping her to the ground. The other three gathered round as she, on her knees, was coated in their cum. The shot vast loads of sticky liquid across her face and breasts as she quivered in the aftershocks of her own orgasm. Her eyes were drawn to Bellatrix. She was shaking, still sat on her rock, which had been drenched in liquid that was still leaking from Bellatrix's pussy. Her tits and face were covered in it too, where the woman and caressed herself with her soaked fingers. Bellatrix threw back her head and cried a single hissing sound. From the deepest recesses of memory Ginny caught the echo of the sound across the years and knew, with terrible fear, that Voldemort had taught Bellatrix how to summon this final evil. She vaguely recalled these words from her own mouth but spoken by Tom Riddle. There was a slithering hiss as if some long cloak were being dragged across the leafy floor. 

On what must have been a predetermined cue, the men grabbed Ginny by her arms and forced her into a lying position. She was bound at the arms, lashed to the ground with a flick of a wand. Her knees were bent and her legs splayed, grasped by strong hands, so that she was exposed in Bellatrix's direction. Her pussy opened to view. And, from out of the dark, slithered the great serpent Nagini. The snake moved forward, her powerful body emanating evil, and came to rest between Ginny's legs. Then, with careful precision, the tail came up and wormed towards Ginny's spread ass cheeks. The white flesh was cleaved by the dark greenish tail as Nagini penetrated Ginny's asshole. The snake began to thrust back and forth, forcing her wider as Ginny cried out for mercy. The tail, which was as thick as her arm and getting thicker, flicked Ginny's inner walls spitefully and she screamed. A cock was shoved into her mouth and she choked on it and her cries. She felt and heard the balls slapping against her face, all she could she could see now was the underside of the man who was fucking her face. She felt another death eater roughly push himself into her pussy and she tried to cry out. With all of her holes stuffed Ginny was unable to tell up from down, she was torn apart as her senses were dizzyingly blinded. 

Then, through the tumult, one thing was clear to her. The laughing of the death eaters told her it was real. Nagini's head, was making it's way, alongside her tail, into Ginny. Ginny wriggled and struggled as the snake's bulbous tip entered her. Her mouth was released and Ginny whimpered in agony as the snake opened her mouth, widening Ginny's ass before thrusting more of itself inside her. She was spread so wide she thought she would tear when the cock withdrew form her quivering cunt, her hand were released and she was pulled upwards. She shrieked again as she sunk further onto the snake's tail, her own weight pulling her down. Ginny's breasts bounced with the force of the snake's thrusts nd she saw Bellatrix, advancing upon her, eyes fixed on Ginny's chest. The woman reached the place where Ginny and Nagini were connected. She knelt, pushed her whole hand into Ginny's pussy and began to punch back and forth with not inconsiderable force while the snake, she had not felt it remove it's head, flicked it's tongue at her clit. The young woman could take no more. She came with a gasp and was held for a moment, her pussy leaking over Bellatrix's fist and arm, as well as Nagini's head, before she was dropped to the floor and lay shivering on the ground. 

The death eaters encircled her once again. They pumped their cocks and deposited further loads across the girl's form. For what felt like hours she lay there, quivering in the dark. She was covered in sweat and cum, it ran off her round, pale tits, down the curve of her ass, through her red hair and leaked from her holes.

**Author's Note:**

> N.B. Nagini shouldn't really be in this because she ought to be hiding inside Bathilda Bagshot but... I don't really care and Bella seems like the kind of person who might call her snake pal to come fuck someone then give her a lift home.  
> I really love talking to people and hearing your reviews is the only way I can make this stuff better. If you've got any thoughts at all I'd love to hear them. I'll happily look at suggestions or requests too, always looking to try new things.


End file.
